The present invention relates to generating and controlling signals on an integrated circuit. One embodiment of the present invention relates to timing circuits, and in particular, to frequency generator circuits and methods that can be fully integrated on a single integrated circuit.
In almost every computer system or digital system, there is a requirement for at least one signal having a specified frequency. One example of such a signal is a reference frequency signal (i.e., a timing reference). For example, a reference frequency signal or timing reference may be a system clock. Signals with specified frequencies, such as a system clock, are created using frequency generators. One example of a frequency generator is a crystal oscillator. A crystal oscillator is an electrical circuit that uses a quartz crystal as a reference device to generate a frequency. Quartz crystals are piezoelectric devices that are made from crystalline silicon dioxide. When quartz crystals are driven by an electrical signal, they will exhibit a mechanical resonance (vibration) at certain frequencies of the driving signal. By using the appropriate electrical circuit, an electrical signal can be generated that is equal in frequency to the quartz crystal's mechanical resonant frequency. Such circuits are advantageous because quartz crystals may be used to generate very precise reference frequency signals.
Even though crystal oscillators have an advantage of being very accurate, they do have some well-known disadvantages. For example, since the creation of the reference frequency involves physically vibrating a silicon dioxide crystal at the reference frequency, over-driving the crystal with too large of an electrical signal can damage it. This damage to the quartz crystal can result in a shift of the resonant frequency, or in extreme cases the crystal can fracture. If a fracture were to occur, the crystal would become non-functional and the crystal oscillator would stop operating at the reference frequency. Sudden large changes in temperature can also damage the quartz crystal. Again, this damage could result in a shift of the crystal's resonant frequency or the fracture of the crystal. Another disadvantage associated with these crystal oscillators are their susceptibility to mechanical vibration or shock. A mechanical shock to the crystal can cause a sudden momentary shift in the oscillator frequency. This occurs because the shock can disturb the mechanical vibration of the quartz crystal. In the same manner, a constant mechanical vibration of the circuit board to which the crystal is attached can interfere with the mechanical vibration of the quartz crystal. A mechanical vibration of the circuit board would cause periodic variations of the output frequency of the crystal oscillator.
A particularly significant drawback to crystal oscillator circuits is that a quartz crystal cannot be integrated into a monolithic integrated circuit together with the electrical drive circuitry. The silicon dioxide crystal is always placed external to the integrated circuit, which contains the electrical devices that drive the crystal. Because the crystal is external to the integrated circuit, the crystal oscillator is much more susceptible to electrical disturbances from external sources. Signals adjacent to the quartz crystal can couple electrical disturbances into the leads of the crystal. These disturbances may result in variations of the output frequency of the oscillator circuit. Having the quartz crystal external to the integrated circuit may also result in the crystal oscillator being more susceptible to humidity and dirt. Accumulated moisture or dirt across the leads of the crystal would create a conduction path between the leads. If the resistance of this parasitic conduction path becomes too low, the crystal oscillator circuit would stop oscillating. Still another drawback to the crystal oscillator is related to economics. Since the quartz crystal is external and separate from the integrated circuit that drives it, additional costs are incurred. One additional cost is due to the extra assembly costs required to attach the external crystal to the printed circuit board. Another additional cost is due to the extra printed circuit board space that is used.
Despite these many disadvantages, crystal oscillators are very popular because they are capable of generating extremely accurate reference frequency signals. The precision of the output frequencies from these crystal oscillator circuits is on the order of 0.01%. However, in many applications such a high level of precision is not required. For example, in many digital systems a precision on the order of 1.0% for the system clock is sufficient.
Thus, there is a need for improved frequency signal generators over existing crystal oscillator techniques. In particular, there is a need for a frequency generator that is fully integrated on a single integrated circuit. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a frequency generator that can be fully integrated on a single integrated circuit. Features and advantages of the present invention include providing a frequency generator with improved reliability and lower cost.
The present invention also relates to controlled delay lines and delay locked loops, and in particular, to a controlled delay line circuit with an integrated transmission line reference.
One of the most important issues in the design of the digital logic section of an integrated circuit is the system clock to data timing relationship. In order to optimize this important timing relationship, a controlled delay line is often used. The controlled delay line is used to delay the data and/or the system clock in such a way as to improve the timing relationship. For example, one common type of controlled delay line that is often used is a voltage controlled delay line (VCDL). Voltage controlled delay lines are advantageous because the delay time of a VCDL is relatively accurate, predictable, and stable. The accuracy and stability of the voltage controlled delay line depends on how the control voltage for the VCDL is generated. The control voltage is typically created using a reference VCDL within the feedback loop of a Delay Locked Loop (DLL). The DLL forces the reference VCDL to have the same time delay as the timing reference for the DLL. The timing reference for the DLL is usually the period of the system clock or some multiple of this period. Since the system clock is normally oscillating at a very precise and stable frequency, this results in the delay time of the VCDL also being relatively precise and stable.
In some applications, there is a requirement that the digital logic of an integrated circuit has to operate at more than one system clock frequency. If the system clock shifts to a new frequency, the delay time of the VCDL could also change if it is dependent on the period of the system clock. This change in delay time for the VCDL may adversely affect the system clock to data timing relationships. For this design situation, a voltage controlled delay line that is independent of the system clock would be advantageous.
One possible method to create a VCDL that is not dependent on the system clock is to use a resistor and capacitor network as a timing reference device for the Delay Locked Loop. Even though a resistor and capacitor network can be integrated into an integrated circuit, the repeatability and stability of an integrated resistor and capacitor network's RC time constant is poor. An integrated circuit RC time constant can vary quite a lot due to variations in the manufacturing process. For example, such manufacturing process variations may cause the value of an integrated resistor to vary as much as +/−20% and the value of an integrated capacitor can vary as much as +/−10%. These large variations in the values of the integrated resistors and capacitors mean that the precision of an integrated circuit RC time constant is low. Moreover, the value of an integrated resistor can change significantly over a temperature range. The value of an integrated resistor will typically change by 7% over a temperature range of 70 degrees Celsius. Thus, the RC time constant of an integrated circuit resistor and capacitor network is not very stable across a temperature range. Because of the wide changes in value due to manufacturing and temperature variations, an integrated circuit resistor and capacitor network would not make a good timing reference for an integrated DLL.
Thus, there is a need for an improved controlled delay line circuit that is repeatable, stable across manufacturing processes, and independent of the system clock.
The present invention also relates to reducing static phase offset in timing loops, and in particular, to circuits and methods of reducing static phase offset using commutating phase detectors.
Timing loops are feedback loop circuits that are used in a wide variety of electronic applications. Timing loops are typically used to generate signals that have particular frequencies, periods, or delays. Such loops include phase locked loops and delay locked loops, for example. FIG. 1A illustrates a phase locked loop architecture, which is one type of timing loop. Phase locked loop (“PLL”) 100A includes a phase detector 110, loop filter 120, voltage controlled oscillator (“VCO”) 130, and may optionally include feedback 140 such as a divider, for example. Phase detector 110 includes two input terminals and an output terminal. The first input terminal receives a reference frequency (“REF”), which may be a digital or analog signal. The second input terminal of phase detector 110 is a feedback signal (“FB”) coupled to the output of VCO 130. Phase detector 110 translates phase differences between the input signals into an output signal. The output of phase detector 110 may be a current into a capacitance in loop filter 120, for example. The output of loop filter 120 is a voltage that controls the frequency of oscillation of VCO 130. The output frequency generated by VCO 130 may be divided by feedback 140 or coupled directly to the feedback input of phase detector 110.
As mentioned above, timing loops are used in a variety of applications. For example, in the design of computer systems, maintaining adequate timing margin between the computer system's clock signal and data is very important. As the frequency of the system clock increases, maintaining adequate timing margin becomes even more difficult. Thus, the design of clock distribution networks for the computer becomes more and more difficult as frequencies increase. One application of a timing loop is a zero delay buffer (“ZDB”), which is shown in FIG. 1B. In ZDB 100B, the output of the VCO is typically fed back directly to the input of the phase detector. In this example, the phase detector is implemented using a phase frequency detector and a charge pump. A ZDB may be used to improve the performance of the clock distribution network in a computer system. A ZDB may be used to regenerate a clock signal to improve drive capability or to regenerate multiple copies of the system clock. An ideal ZDB has an output that is an identical version of the input signal in phase and frequency (e.g., the divider modulus of the feedback shown in FIG. 1A is equal to one). Since the output signal of an ideal ZDB is exactly in phase with the input signal, there would appear to be no delay in the buffer, hence the name “zero delay buffer.” However, in a real application some delay is introduced by non-idealities in the PLL. For example, “static phase offset” is a specification that quantifies the phase difference between the input signal and the output signal. Static phase offset is the average phase offset between the input reference signal received by the PLL and the output of the VCO. In other words, static phase offset is the difference in time between the input and the output signals. Ideally, the static phase offset should be zero seconds for a ZDB. However, in real world applications there is always some phase error between the input and output.
FIG. 1C illustrates another timing loop. Timing loop 100C is a delay locked loop (“DLL”) architecture, which is another type of timing loop. An example delay locked loop includes a phase detector 110, filter 120, and voltage controlled delay 150. An input signal to be delayed is coupled to one input of the voltage controlled delay 150, and a second input of the voltage controlled delay is coupled to the output of phase detector 110. The input signal will be delayed by an amount of time set by a voltage at the output of phase detector 110. The input signal to be delayed is also coupled to one input of phase detector 110, and the output of the voltage controlled delay 150 is coupled to the other input of the phase detector 110. In some applications feedback may be included between the output of the voltage controlled delay and the input of phase detector 110. Thus, in the absences of static phase offset error, the output of the controlled delay 150 will be precisely in phase with the input signal when the loop is closed.
Typically, the majority of static phase offset error is generated in the phase detector. For example, referring to FIG. 1A, if the delay between REF input of phase detector 110 to the output of the phase detector is the same as the delay from FB input of phase detector 110 to the output then there should be no static phase offset. Similarly, if the circuitry in the phase detector is matched, then there should be no static phase offset. For example, if the phase detector includes a phase frequency detector and charge pump, then if the pull up and pull down currents in the charge pump are matched, then there should be no static phase offset. However, typically the delays are different and the circuitry is mismatched due to manufacturing variations and imperfections.
Static phase offset is problematic in timing loop designs. In particular, static phase offset in timing applications can severely impact the timing margins, such as computer system clock margins described above. Thus, it would be desirable to reduce static phase offset so that the timing margin in computer system clocks can be improved. Such improved timing margins would allow for greater and more robust system performance.
Thus, there is a need for reducing static phase offset in timing loops. Some embodiments of the present invention solve these and other problems by providing circuits and methods for reducing static phase offset in timing loops using commutating phase detectors.